Strawberry Lips
by Loonymoony17
Summary: Draco remembers some encounters between himself and Hermione, and his heart breaks as he watches her be hurt by his own family. Please R&R! This is my first fanfic uploaded to a site. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.


She was screaming again. Oh Merlin, why did she have to scream like that? He wrung his hands. He watched from as far away as he could. Bellatrix was torturing the life out of her. It was taking everything in him not to stop his aunt. It was taking everything in him to keep from running to Hermione and kissing those strawberry lips. Her head rolled to the side, and her deep brown eyes made contact with his gray ones. He was flooded with memories.

*4th Year*

Yule Ball. Draco had just watched Hermione run out of the room, crying her eyes out. He followed her. He didn't exactly mean to, he had just always been so painfully, blissfully drawn to her.

He caught up with her in one of the many hallways of the school. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder, delicately. "Granger, I…"

"Oh! Not you too! Shove off, Malfoy! I've already had the most awful night! It was supposed to be perfect! I don't need you to tell me I'm a Mudblood, or that I'm ugly, or frizzy. Trust me, I KNOW."

She stormed off down the hall. "Hermione, wait!" Draco called. "Please!"

Draco kept up with her easily. This time, he grabbed her shoulder a bit more roughly. He spun her around and kissed her firmly on the mouth.

"Malfoy!" she cried, wiping her mouth and blushing heavily.

"I'm not done with you yet, Granger, sorry." And with that, Draco backed her up to a wall and kissed her some more. He tangled one hand into her messed-up hair and rested the other in the curve of her waist. She tried to escape at first, but soon she responded with fervor. Soon she was kissing Draco. Too soon, she stopped him. He had just started to trace his hand up her stomach.

"We're in the hallway, Draco."

"So?" he asked, his lips massaging her ear as he spoke.

"_So, _I simply won't have it. I'm no tramp, Draco Malfoy."

With that, she stood up, brushed herself off, and walked away down the hall with her nose in the air. Draco was too shocked to follow her.

Had she really just refused him?

*5th Year*

"Watch where you're going, Granger!" Draco had just collided with the curly-haired girl in an empty corner of the library. Hermione had been walking through with her nose pressed into a book.

She snapped her book shut. What she did next surprised Draco beyond words. She dropped the book and put her arms lightly around his neck. Her voice took on a seductive tone. "Oh…I'm sorry Malfoy." She gently shoved him into the chair behind him; he fell into it without a struggle. She slid onto his lap, straddling him, and said, with her lips dangerously close to his, "I'll be sure to give you your space in the future." She jumped up, and was gone. Draco thought his heart might explode.

*6th Year*

Draco stared at her every meal-time and all through each of their classes together, too. He just couldn't help himself. She really was beautiful. And smart. And everything he ever wanted in a girl.

He tried to talk to her every day. She never listened to him…until one gloomy day, in an empty corridor.

"Granger, please!" Draco's voice was ragged. She turned to face him with fire in her chocolate eyes.

"What?" she asked, coldly.

"I love you."

Hermione was so startled by this that she dropped her book bag. "You…what? You're lying."

"No I'm not. I love you Hermione Granger," Draco sighed.

"Why?" her voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Because, I just do. Ok? You're perfect. More than perfect. You're…"

Draco never got to finish. Hermione silenced him with her strawberry lips. He grabbed ahold of her and they stood there, kissing, for quite some time.

Eventually, Draco broke away. "Listen, darling, I have to go now. But we'll sort things out. Tomorrow."

"Ok," she said. But as Draco began to walk away, she said something else. "Draco?"

He spun around, "hmmm?"

"I love you too."

Tomorrow never came for them, because that night, Dumbledore was killed. Almost by Draco Malfoy.

*present*

When Draco finally snapped back into reality, he realized that the Golden Trio was escaping. He didn't even fight them as they left. He didn't want to.

He had never wanted to.

Hermione was going to be safe from his family now, and that was all that mattered.

Her safety was all that had ever mattered.

One day, Draco would regain her love, and her trust, and she would finally be his. But for now, the fact that she was alive was enough.

It had to be.

Well, I know this was short, but I'm planning on writing a sequel soon! Please R&R!


End file.
